The letter
by Lovdisa
Summary: Jonathan tries to write down his feelings in a letter while he is inprisoned in Draculas castle. But does he still love Mina or have someone else charmed him?


**My dear Mina**

I am in love. I'm sorry to say this to you but I need to call off our engagement. I fell for Count Dracula which saved my life from three bloodthirsty women who wanted to eat me alive and suck my blood. At that moment I understood that women were fearful and that even you my dear friend Mina could just suddenly bare your teeth at me and that thought made me understand that I'm gay. The thought of living with a woman is too scary to even think about. I couldn't sleep for a week.

But at that moment I thought my short gay life would come to an end but then suddenly the love of my life appeared before me like a savior in a shiny armor. The moonlight shimmered in his red shiny eyes and his smooth white skin sparkled like the brightest star in the sky. But the most amazing thing was his nose. That well shaped nose could even get the most friendly country to go to war for a chance to see it. The most beautiful statue would have been jealous of that amazing well shaped nose.

The moment I saw it I knew that nothing will be like before. It shinned much greater than the sun but at the same time it was much more gently than the moon in a cloud free night. How could god have created this wonderful creation? This much be the work of the devil, I thought because I knew that god wasnt able to create such a beautiful human as himself. He scared the women off with his gently and heart throbbing words "Jonathan is mine".

At that moment I knew it was true love. Because then I heard those words I couldn't control my heart beat and I suddenly felt dizzy. I was so full of happiness that I didn't hear the last words he said but then I think about that kind of lovely words he could had said it gets even harder to sleep. Probably because the exhaustion of understanding that you lives love is standing right in front of you and all the love I felt at that moment made me so sleepy that I just suddenly fell asleep. I truly regret that because I couldn't be with my dear Dracula a bit longer.

My love is so smart. He has so much knowledge about England. He care about other people and doesn't have too much luxury in his big castle even though he could have much more than he have. He is healthy and doesn't eat too much. He must have thought that he was too fat because I have never seen him eat any dinner. But he should know that his waist is perfect as it is and that he doesn't need to diet. I want to say that after I confess my true feelings to him. I don't have the courage to confess to him right now but I will do it in the soon future. And I have more than one reason to expect that he will accept my feelings.

He doesn't let me go out of the castle in fear of me getting stolen by another man,he erased his reflecting in the mirror in order to only see me when he looks in it,he hates cross because the church doesn't allow men to marry each other, he climbs over walls in order to secure the land around the castle from wolves, just for my safety. Even if he doesn't eat he always accompany me to dinner. And he showed me that I mean more than anything in the world to him when he sacrificed a baby in order to save me from the bloodthirsty women.

And he understand me better than anyone in the world. I didn't need to say a word before he made arrangements so I could stay with him a bit longer. He made me write three letters this one is one of them, I wanted to tell you my true feelings for Dracula without him knowing anything so this is a secret letter don't tell anyone. And it seem that he don't want anyone else to look at me expect him because he posted them personally! I would give so much to be able to have those letters in my hand and feel the smell of the most wonderful man in the world. That's why I climbed to my dears bedroom to see his sleeping face. But he noticed me but he didn't talk about it the day after, that a gentleman. And I have started to notice something wonderful, on the day his eyes are black! They looks so deep and sometimes you can see something sparkle in that deep black colour.

Goodbye My Dear Friend Mina

P.S.

Have you heard about Stockholm Syndrome? Apparently Dracula says that I seem to have it. Could you please look it up for me?

P.P.S.

Good luck with Lucy!


End file.
